1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a method for manufacturing a silicon layer having an increased surface area, and more particularly, to a method for manufacturing a silicon layer for a charge storage electrode having increased surface area by providing a highly granulated surface area which provides a greater surface area relative to the surface area of the prior art silicon layer where both layers have the same dimensions in length and width.